Brothers Forever
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: Be careful with what you say, especially to your loved ones. You never know what's gonna happen to them (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**KawaiiCutie12: So I've really wanted to write this, even before my oneshot. It's about our two favorite royal brothers, of course. Anyway, here's the first chap!**

**Lion King**©** Disney**

**OC's **©** me**

**Chapter 1:**

The Savannah was a beautiful place. The perfect weather, pure water, and so many animals. There was a certain section of the Savannah, however, that was _flourishing _with animals.

That was the Pridelands, ruled by King Mufasa, son of former King and Queen (Ahadi and Uru), and Queen Sarabi.

Everyone adored these two, and even slightly feared them, for they could easily exile (or even execute) any animal that didn't comply with their laws.

Everyone was always so focused on the king, no one seemed to pay much attention to his brother, Prince Taka, known as Scar nowadays. Rumor has it that he was supposed to be the heir, due to being Uru and Ahadi's only cub at the time (and being a former Prince), but since Mufasa was born, he snatched that right from him, and handed it to Mufasa instead(1).

Which would explain why the two rarely got along.

For instance, at the moment, Scar was grumbling about how Mufasa can't ever take criticism.

"Damn fool. Swears he knows everything, yet won't admit when something always seems to blow up in his face."

He clawed at whatever was in front of him, needing desperately to release his anger.

"Why did I get stuck with such a conceited ball of fur for a brother?"

He lied down for a bit, fuming. He was already pissed off (_no_ thanks to his oldest), and the argument that him and Mufasa just had only increased it.

He stalked off to the Elephant Graveyard. As dimwitted as the hyenas were, they were childhood friends (_especially _considering Shenzi's mother took him in when Ahadi exiled and disowned him) and he knew that he could trust them with anything.

He wasn't too surprised by what he walked into. Banzai and Ed were arguing yet _again_, and Shenzi had yelled at them to stop.

He mentally chuckled, temporarily forgetting why he was even upset.

But that didn't last for long.

It had been about a few more minutes until he made himself known.

"Scar!"

"Hey, ol' pal!"

Ed ran over to him and began to nuzzle him. "Hahahahahaah!"

Scar growled and bared his teeth, signaling to the hyenas he was _not _in the mood.

He whimpered and backed away in fear, getting the message.

Scar said nothing as he climbed up the elephant skull.

Banzai nudged Shenzi. "Hey, what's up with Scar?"

Shenzi sighed. "Probably another fight with that damn brother of his."

She turned to face the two. "Let's give him some space. We all know how he can get."

Banzai and Ed nodded, going off on their own, deeper in the cave.

Shenzi looked towards where Scar went, and climbed up the elephant skull.

"Okay, Scar, what happened now?" she asked, sitting next to him.

He sighed. "My brother is being a bloody idiot," he answered solemnly.

Shenzi looked at him. "That's all?"

Scar rose an eyebrow. "What else could be wrong? The overweight lump of arrogance has too much pride."

Shenzi chuckled."Ya got that right."

Scar also let out a halfhearted laugh. "I'm aware."

"Always swearin' he's right about something huh?" Shenzi grinned.

Scar rolled his eyes, but still let out a chuckle. "Most definitely."

Shenzi shook her head. "No wonder he was Ahadi's favorite."

Scar snorted, but she saw right through it.

Shenzi raised a brow. "Are ya _sure _that's all?"

Scar sighed. He didn't know why he bothered, he knew he could never get anything past her.

Scar lowered his voice. "Just thinking about my mother," he quietly confided in her.

Shenzi soon understood. Uru was the only lioness that didn't mind Scar's friendship with the hyenas. In fact, she was thrilled that her precious little Taka had friends that loved to spend time with him, regardless if they were hyenas. She would even tag along at times and secretly watch over the pups whenever their parents couldn't.

"Scar..."

She put a paw on his shoulder. She knew how close he was to his mother, and she was almost certain whatever Mufasa had said made him think back to his mother.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" she asked him softly.

Scar sighed. They hyenas were practically his family of a different species. However, there were some things that he couldn't even tell them about. Not because he didn't trust them, but some things were better left unsaid.

"No, I'd rather just be alone now." He looked up at her.

Shenzi understood, and nodded her head. "Well, if ya need anything, ya know where ta fin' me."

He slightly nodded and Shenzi climbed down. He'd never admit it out loud, but Shenzi was truly his best friend. They'd been through hell and back together, and he knew he could count on her (and vice versa).

He waited until she was a good few feet away before slamming the skull in anger.

_**"Dammit!"**_

He began shaking in anger as those damned tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mufasa was wrong about you, Mother," he whispered enraged, "you weren't naive or weak, you just believed in giving all animals a fair chance."

What he didn't know was that Shenzi was reapproaching and heard what he said, and while she'd never admit it, her heart hurt for him. He was like her brother, and seeing him this upset hurt her.

She changed her mind and walked back to where the rest of her clan was.

Banzai and Ed noticed the look on her face.

"Hahaahahaha!"

"Yeah, what's wrong, Shenz?"

Shenzi sighed again. "Scar's kinda an emotional wreck right now," she whispered, "so he _really _needs his space."

She looked at Ed, who started to whimper.

"He didn't mean it, Ed," she reassured him, "he's just pissed."

Ed began making puppy eyes and more whimpering sounds. "I know, Ed, and I do too," she reassured him, "but he's not too happy, so don't bother him right now."

Ed nodded rapidly, while Banzai let out an "aight".

About an hour later, Scar was waking up from a deep sleep. He hadn't felt_ that _emotionally drained in nearly a lifetime. He looked down in confusion, then remembered he was at the elephant graveyard.

He slowly stretched before climbing down the skull. Around the corner were his three friends. Shenzi and Ed were laughing at Banzai, who was rubbing his nose furiously.

"It ain't funny!"

Ed started to laugh harder, until he turned and saw Scar. He began to whimper and backed into the wall.

Shenzi and Banzai turned to see Scar as well, then realized why Ed backed away.

Banzai walked up to him. "Hey, ya feelin' better pal?"

He gave him a slight smile. "Decent enough."

Shenzi smiled, and her and Banzai put a paw on each shoulder.

Scar smiled, then turned to Ed. He eyed the lion, still hurt by the facial threat given to him earlier.

Scar sighed, then made his way over to Ed. He continued whimpering, until he felt something soft on his head.

He stopped, and looked to see Scar. He whimpered in confusion, and Scar chuckled.

"Sorry about that, Ed."

He was confused for a few moments, but soon his laughter came back, and he nuzzled Scar back.

Banzai and Ed ran off, as Scar was about to as well, until, Shenzi pulled him back.

"Are ya _sure _you're okay?" Shenzi asked him.

Scar sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes _mother_, don't worry."

"Okay..."

She followed Banzai and Ed, and Scar walked out towards his den.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa was thinking about the argument he had with his brother. He knew he crossed the line when he brought in his-_their _mother.

As rude as it was for him to say that about Uru, he wasn't gonna sit here and excuse the insults that were thrown at his father.

_He's being a hypocrite. Uru always favored him, always spent her time with him, and didn't even care that he was friends with our sworn enemy. Just who does he think he is? Questioning my father when his own mother-_

"Dad."

He looked down to see his son, quizzically looking up at him.

He sighed, irritated enough with his brother. "What is it, Simba?"

Simba caught onto his tone, and grew shy.

"Oh, um...never mind," he answered sadly.

He walked away, tail in between his legs.

"Simba, wait."

The golden cub stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, Simba. I didn't mean to sound mad at you."

He watched Simba's sadness fade, and a little bit of his own faded as well.

"What did you want to ask me?" he continued.

Simba looked down again. "Well...you looked so angry when you came home, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Mufasa gave a weak smile and rubbed his son's head. "I am now, Simba. I didn't mean to seem angry at you."

He brightened up. "That's okay, Dad. Can we go play now?"

Mufasa looked onward. It _was _a beautiful day. And maybe, just _maybe_, he might get his mind off of-

He chuckled. "I suppose."

"Well, come on!"

Simba ran down, with Mufasa following slowly behind, still shaken up by the argument with his brother.

"Dad, why are you moving so slow? You're not _that _old!"

Hearing that snapped him back into reality. He chased after Simba. "Hey, get back here!"

Simba laughed as her ran faster. However, he was merely a cub, so his speed did him no justice. Mufasa caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Who're you calling old?" he playfully asked, and began tickling him.

Simba tried to wriggle out of his father's grasp. "I w-was kid-ding!"

He gave him a noogie, and Simba broke free as the two fell into a heap of laughter.

"Well, that's a nice sight."

The two looked up to see Sarabi, chuckling at them.

Mufasa stood up and nuzzled his mate; she repeated the action with Simba.

Their son began hopping up and down. "Can I sleepover with Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu?"

Sarabi hesitated. As much as she respected and tried to like Zira as Scar's mate, she also didn't get the greatest vibes from her...

But those negative thoughts vanished when she saw the look in Simba's eyes.

"Okay," she finally gave in, "only if Aunt Zira is up for it."

"Mother's visiting her friends, I'll keep watch for now."

They turned to see Nuka, with a cocky grin, making him a complete photocopy of Scar.

Sarabi raised a brow. She knew Nuka meant well, but...he wasn't necessarily the most reliable.

"Nuka, honey..." Sarabi began, but stopped when she saw Zira approaching.

"Sarabi."

"Zira."

There was yet _another _heavy silence. At this point, Mufasa wasn't even surprised with the amount of negativity he was having nowadays.

"Mother, I thought you were with Aunty," Nuka mentioned.

Zira looked down at him. "I was, but she wasn't feeling well, so I decided to return."

She faced Sarabi again. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys. I don't mind taking him under my wing for a while."

Simba pounced on her. "YAY! Thanks Aunt Zira!"

Zira chuckled. She'd never admit it out loud, but she couldn't deny her adoration for the cub.

She turned to her eldest. "Nuka, go find your sister and Kovu."

Nuka ran off and she looked down at Simba.

"Come on, Simba."

He followed after her. "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Bye Simba!" they said in unison.

They went to find his other cousins, and found Vitani and Nala wrestling in the dirt. Not knowing any better, Nuka shouted at them.

"Hey, get off of each other!"

"Nala!"

"Vitani!"

The girls stopped wrestling and sat up laughing.

"We weren't really fighting guys," Nala commented.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if she was as good a wrestler as everyone says she is," Vitani added. She looked at Nala. "And she _is_."

Nala beamed. "Awee thanks 'Tani, but you got me a few times."

Vitani smirked. "You'll catch up, don't worry."

"Hey!"

The young lionesses laughed and got up to walk towards Zira.

"Can Nala sleep over, Mother?" Vitani asked Zira.

Zira looked at Nala for a moment.

Nala couldn't contain herself. "Pleaseeee!"

"Only if your mother says it's alright," she chuckled.

Nala sped off at the speed of light, nearly crashing into her mother.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! Can I sleep over at Vitani's place?"

Sarafina couldn't help but laugh. "If you're not gonna drive Zira and Scar up a wall then sure."

Nala nuzzled her mother. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Sarafina smiled as Nala ran off. Her and Scar had met as cubs, when he still went by Taka. As they spent more time together, they grew closer and had a brother and sister like bond. She was probably the only lioness that was genuinely happy for Scar, and like Zira as a lioness and friend. Even better, since Nala's father had disowned her, Scar acted as a father figure to her.

She was so happy, especially since she grew closer to his kids (mainly Vitani).

Nala returned to the group, happy as ever.

"She said yes!"

Her and Vitani jumped up and down, while Simba, Nuka, and Kovu looked each other a bit petrified.

"Okay, come on you two!" Zira called.

They all followed Zira to the den where her and Scar camped out at. They were gonna have a fun time tonight!

**KawaiiCutie12: Here's a new fanfic. This one is gonna be a bit slow, since I've been having writer's block lately. c y'all! **

**Ages:**

**Simba, Nala, Vitani, and Kovu: 1 year old (mature cubs)**

**Nuka: 3 years old (teen)**

**1: ****Remember, him and Mufasa have different dads**


	2. Chapter 2

**KawaiiCutie12: So how did u guys like chapter 1? ****I know it seemed a little bit rushed, but to be fair, it's the first chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2:**

They were just nearing the den when Zira halted abruptly, making the cubs bump into one another.

She turned to Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. "Let me check if your father is home," she explained, "I highly doubt he knows Simba and Nala are staying the night."

"Okay, Mother."

"Okay, Aunt Zira!"

"Okay, Auntie!"

Zira walked closer to the den, seeing Scar lying down, staring at the ground.

She approached him slowly. As weird as it sounded, she could sense whenever someone was in a bad mood. And since this was her mate, that sense only intensified.

"Scar dear, are you okay?"

Scar looked up, and eyed Zira. He was almost a hundred percent sure she saw through him, but decided to ignore it.

"Yes, my love, I'm just exhausted." He even attempted to yawn, only to earn a look from Zira.

"I know you're not fine, Scar. What's bothering you?"

He sighed. As much as he loved Zira, she just didn't know when to let things go.

"I'm _fine_, Zira," he said, starting to grow annoyed again.

Zira may be many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. She knew something was wrong, but she _also _knew she should probably back off for a bit.

"Okay, just making sure...but I do have something to ask."

Scar rose an eyebrow, but sighed. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't mind if your nephew and his friend came and stayed the night would you?"

"...let me guess, they're already here, but you're only asking because I have no choice."

Zira merely looked at him. He sighed once again.

"I suppose-"

"Scar!"

"Uncle Scar!"

He looked up to see a golden and cream colored cub tackling him. Before he could even open his mouth, the duo nuzzled him.

"We missed you!" Simba and Nala screamed in unison.

"...charming."

No sooner did his own offspring come running in, repeating the same actions their cousin and best friend did.

Zira chuckled at the smothered Scar.

"Okay kids, let Scar rest and have his space. Go out and play!"

They all raced out, but not before Zira called out, "Don't go too far, and be safe!"

Outside, the cubs and Nuka weren't sure of what to do. Usually the two adult lions would give them ideas, or even join in on their childish entertainment.

"Ughh, this is so _boring_!" Vitani swatted the dirt.

"Tell me about it," Nala muttered, head in her front legs.

Nuka, as the oldest, threw out suggestions.

"Tag?"

"Already played that."

"Hide and seek?"

"Nah, that's getting old."

"I Spy?"

"No, Simba always cheats!" Nala cried.

"I do _not_!" Simba shot back.

"Alright, alright!" Nuka shouted, growing annoyed at the two cubs.

"Bug eating contest?"

"EWW!!"

"Nuka!"

He cringed, and mentally smacked himself.

Suddenly, Vitani sat up, and walked over to Nala.

"Hey, Nal," she whispered, "how about a prank war?"

Nala's eyes matched Vitani's as the chuckled and ran away from the boys.

The trio didn't even seem to notice. Kovu and Nuka were still arguing in what to play, and Simba...well, he was just rolling around.

Until Nala screamed.

The three got to their feet and ran over to Nala, who seemed to have sprained her back leg.

"Nala, what happened!" Simba asked frantically.

"Well, Tani and I were going to have some girl time, when she fell into the mud! She can't get out!"

Panick ran across the males' faces, as they raced to where their cousin/sister was.

When they got there, Vitani was nowhere to be found.

"So where did you say she wa-"

Nala was gone too.

"Shit, shit, shit," Nuka muttered, not caring much that Simba and Kovu could clearly hear him.

"They can't have gone that far," Kovu tried to reason with them, "Maybe Mom or Dad found them and they're fine."

Simba and Nuka looked at him. "Don't you think we'd be in _huge _trouble if that happened?" Nuka asked him.

"Yeah, Kovu," Simba snickered.

"Well...well...maybe they're looking for us now!" Kovu got defensive.

Nuka opened his mouth to answer, but never got a chance to.

Actually, none of them had a chance to say anything, because at that moment, they were all pushed into the mud.

Simba was the first to recover from what happened. He turned and looked everywhere until he saw them.

Soon after, Nuka and Kovu got up and followed his gaze.

There stood Vitani and Nala, in hysterics at the boys' gullibility.

"A HA HA! We got 'em good, Nal!" Vitani cried.

"Sure did, Tani!"

They high-fived their paws and continued to laugh, forgetting about the trio of lions.

"We've gotta get them back," whispered Simba.

"And _I _have a plan," whispered Nuka.

The three huddled, and agreed on a revenge scheme.

An hour later, Vitani and Nala were alone once again.

"How does it feel to have siblings?" Nala asked her, "_brothers_, specifically."

Vitani sighed. "Annoying, but hey, ya grow to love 'em."

Nala batted at a butterfly. "I wish I had a sibling. Simba's my best friend and all, but it gets lonely when he's not around."

Vitani nodded. "That must suck." she looked back. "Ya know, I used to wish I never had siblings."

Nala stopped in her tracks. "Why? They're like best friends that you share DNA with."

Vitani sighed, then looked ahead. "Let's go sit on those rocks, and I'll tell ya."

As they walked over to the rocks, Nala noticed Vitani's mood seemed to drop.

They sat down.

It was quiet for a moment, until Nala spoke up.

"So...why didn't you like having Nuka and Kovu as siblings?"

She sighed. "So as you might or might not remember, Kovu and I are twins." **(A/N: remember, it's an AU)**

Nala knew. She remembered being in disbelief since, _hello_, they looked nothing alike! Okay, well, at times their eyes did, but other than that...

Nala nodded, allowing Vitani to continue. "However, I felt like Mom would always favor him over me, since I was seen as weaker."

Nala's heart hurt hearing that. For a lioness, and a _cub _at that, Vitani was pretty damn strong.

"And Nuka and I..." She paused, trying to keep her emotions in check. "We would constantly argue, mainly because he thought I was being ungrateful. I mean, Mother never paid much attention to him, whereas I at least got a bit, so I guess that's why he felt like that."

Vitani looked at Nala, and Nala prepared herself for what she was about to say next.

"We physically fought once, Kovu and I. There was so much blood. I remember Mom and Dad getting so angry at me, for hurting their precious child. So I ran. I don't know where, but I was away from home."

Nala wrapped a paw around her shoulder. She only thought it to be one of those "you annoy me so much I wish you'd just go away" type things.

Clearly, it was much deeper than that.

She licked Vitani's cheek. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No it's okay, I trust you."

She took another deep breath. "Then one day, while I was out, I managed to kill a rabbit and ate it. Then out of nowhere a leopard came and tried to attack me, claiming that I stole its meal. I don't know or remember how, but my mom and dad were there, and they ended up killing the leopard."

At this, Vitani allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"They saved me." she looked at Nala. "I thought they hated me, but they came all the way out there, looking for me."

Nala nuzzled her head. "Of course they love you, you're their daughter, their little princess."

Vitani smiled again. "I told them how I felt, about how it seemed like I was constantly tossed to the side, and they apologized and said they loved me."

Nala smiled, seeing Vitani was slowly cheering up.

"Kovu, Nuka, and I made up, and ever since then, we've been close as ever."

Vitani chuckled. "Well, until they annoy me."

They laughed, and the mood was brightened again. Vitani hugged Nala and licked her cheek. "Thanks for listening to me."

Nala beamed. "Of course. Now let's head back, we still have a whole day of fun to have!"

"_And _we still have to prank them, and my parents."

They giggled as they headed back towards her home.

When they got there, there was no sign of the three lions. They figured that since they were dirty with mud, they'd be by the river getting cleaned up.

Odd enough, they weren't there either.

"Where could they be?" Vitani wonder aloud.

They kept searching, yet no sign of them.

Eventually, they stumbled back to where they were. They scanned the open field, and tried to spot them, but no luck.

Then with no warning, a large splat was heard, startling the lionesses.

"Where did that come from?" Nala asked her friend, who scanned the area.

Vitani regained her voice. "I...I don't know."

Then, without warning, the girls were being pelted with what seemed to be fruit.

They screamed and ran back to the den. Completely startled by what had just happened, they didn't bother to look behond them.

_SPLASH! _

Now, normally neither lioness minded the water; they'd often go swimming when it got too hot, and that was where they bathed.

But this water was feezing cold, and had an odor to it.

They turned to see the three, and boy were _they _in hysterics.

"Ya can't beat us!" Kovu stuck his tongue out.

Simba could barely speak. "Ahahahahaha!"

Nuka was the first to recover. "Sorry, Nal. Sorry, sis." He smirked. "But you know the rules!"

Vitani and Nala stared, mouth agape. They looked at each other, then back at the boys with twinning smirks.

"IT'S ON!"

* * *

Zira had just returned with dinner. Scar had just woken up again, and headed over to help Zira bring it in.

"Where are the cubs at?" Scar asked Zira, only then realizing it was just the two of them.

Zira rose an eyebrow. "Please, don't worry. let them stay out all they want, before they drive us up a wall."

Scar, despite still being in his mood, chuckled, making Zira's heart flutter.

"Are you...okay now?" she hesitantly asked him.

His laughter ceased.

He looked at her, as if to ask did she really bring that up again. He did eventually tell her, but only after promising she wouldn't bring it up again.

"I'm sorry it's just...you've never been that distraught before," she admitted quietly.

His eyes widened. He wasn't one to admit his feelings...but Zira's words slightly touched him.

"Yes, I'm alright, now."

She smiled, and nuzzled him. "Should we go find the kids?"

Scar sighed. As much as he wanted to let them be alone, he knew they were probably hungry.

"Might as well. I'll be back."

Scar turned to leave, before Zira stopped him. He rose an eyebrow.

"I know that you and Mufasa had that big fight, but please don't take it out on our nephew. The boy loves you more than you know."

He didn't know what to say, so he merely nodded, and continued on to find them.

He walked into the field where they had been playing earlier. Nothing there.

He walked further, towards the river. No sign of them.

He even walked near where Pride Rock was. _Still _no sign of them.

He wasn't one that got frustrated fast, but they were nowhere near.

"Okay, calm down, Scar. I'll just follow their scents."

Still, that didn't seem to help.

He was so caught up in finding them, he didn't notice the eyes staring up at him in the tree.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but a moment later he ended up with some slimey goo on his head.

"What the hell?"

Laughter was soon heard, and to his...interesting luck, the culprits looked _very _familiar.

"Ahahaha Daddy fell for it!"

He turned to see his daughter, and the rest of the cubs laughing and high-fiving each other.

Scar stared at them mouth agape. This only made them laugh harder, seeing the unnatural expression on his face.

"Uncle Scar is so gullible! Hahahaha!"

That voice.

He let out a low growl, until he heard a voice.

_"Please don't take it out on our nephew. The boy loves you more than you know."_

Instead, he played it off and chuckled along.

"It's a shame this had to happen," he said in mock sadness, "guess Zira and I will eat the buffalo ourselves then."

As he expected, they stopped laughing and raced home, while Scar went to the river to clean himself up.

* * *

Even with a free day, the king was still feeling down. Not only was he still feeling guilty, but with Sarabi having a girl's day with the lionesses, and Simba staying the night with his cousins, he felt genuine boredom.

He figured it'd be best to go get a drink, and then go about the rest of his day.

He made his way to the river, his tongue burning more and more with thirst.

When he got there however, he was in for a surprise.

There stood Scar, grumbling and picking at his mane.

Mufasa wasn't sure what came over him, but he felt nervous. Completely disregarding his nerves, he went up to him.

"...Can we talk?"

Scar looked up, and immediately growled.

"Please here me out, Scar."

_"Should _I hear you out?" he glared at his younger brother.

Mufasa wanted to be angry, but he knew Scar wouldn't listen to him. Then again, he supposed he couldn't blame him...

"Scar, just listen to me this once and I'll leave you alone." He was practically pleading at this point.

As much as Scar didn't want to listen, he also didn't want to stay there and argue _again_.

He sighed. "Fine. Start talking."

He wasn't prepared. He didn't know what to say to make the situation any better.

But more importantly, he was scared.

Scared that his brother would push even futher away from him (if that was even possible at this point).

Scared that he would completely leave the Pridelands and not claim him as his brother.

Scared that the bond he had with his son-

"I'm waiting."

His older brother's irritated voice snapped him back to reality.

He took a deep breath, feeling like he'd fall over any minute.

"Scar...when I said that, I wasn't thinking..."

"When do you ever?"

He wanted to feel disrespected, but the sole fact that his brother was actually listening to him gave him a bit of hope.

So much, in fact, he couldn't help the little smile that crept on his face.

"I don't see what's amusing about this."

He quickly changed his features. "Oh, um, ahem, sorry."

He took a deep breath. "I didn't mean what I said about Mother. I was just angry, and you _know _that."

Scar studied him. From his gaze (now downwards), to how he was shifting on his paws.

"...I guess I shouldn't have said those things about Ahadi."

Mufasa looked up so fast, he swore he broke his neck.

"Yes, he might've hated me, but I won't deny that what I said was a bit too far."

Mufasa stared at him for a moment, and bumped his head, as a sign of affection.

The moment he did that, he regretted it.

"...What the _hell_ is in your mane?"

Scar looked at him, while grumbling "The brats did this."

Mufasa couldn't take it. He burst out laughing, much to Scar's discontentment.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up instead of lending me a paw, huh?"

Mufasa helped Scar get the gunk out of his mane, laughing while doing so as Scar told him the mischief his son and future daughter-in-law already caused.

"Wonder who he gets it from," Scar sarcastically said.

"Not sure, maybe from the person that tricked Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira with the rattlesnake." His sarcasm put Scar's to shame.

Scar couldn't help but chuckle. "Even the kings were laughing that day."

They eventually got the gunk out, and the two looked at each other.

"Have a good night, Scar."

He rose an eyebrow. "Did you forget who's staying the night with us?"

Mufasa and Scar laughed; he wasn't wrong, anyway. Simba _could _be a handful, especially with Nala _and _his cousins. He was surprised Scar didn't even bring them back.

Scar's laughter ceased as he looked at his brother. "As well as you, Mufasa."

They both walked back and resumed their evenings, feeling lighter than before.

**KawaiiCutie12: Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to focus on school more. But here's the second chap, and I hope ya guys love it!! xx**

**Feel free to leave positive reviews or constructive criticism.**

**Oh and, I shouldn't HAVE to say this, but the whole Vitani and Nala licking each other's cheeks...they're best friends, and best friends sometimes kiss on the cheek ffs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KawaiiCutie12: Bro...I got so many notifs from Fanfiction, and I just wanted to say I love you guys so so much! You guys make my heart swellllll**

***Disclaimer on first page***

**Chapter 3:**

Morning came.

And with the morning, Simba and Nala now had to go back home.

"Come on, Dad!"

"Please, Mom!"

Scar, Sarafina, and Mufasa watched as the two cubs begged them to stay with the cub trio for longer.

"Sorry, brats, Zira and I have some important matters to take care of," Scar answered, seeing how Mufasa and Sarafina were rubbing their heads.

Simba and Nala bowed their heads in sadness, but still nuzzled Scar.

"Bye, Uncle Scar!"

"Bye, Scar!"

"Bye, you two!" He called while walking off.

Simba and Nala ran back to Pride Rock and decided on what to do next.

"Hey, let's play I Spy!" Simba suggested.

Nala gave him an all-too-familiar look.

"I won't cheat! I _promise_!" Simba pratically begged her.

Nala sighed. "Okay, fine."

Simba smiled.

Nala smirked. "But _I_ go first."

His ears flattened. "_Fine._"

Nala's cheeky smirk turned into a smile, and she scanned the area.

"I spy, with my little eye, something...green!"

Simba scanned the area, looking for anything green.

"The leaves?" He pointed upwards.

Nala shook her head. "Nope."

Simba tried again. "The iguana?"

"YES!" Nala shouted, "your turn."

"Okay!"

Simba looked around. "I spy, with my little eye, something...purple!"

"The butterfly!" Nala answered within mere seconds.

Simba sat there, mouth hanging. "How...?"

Nala couldn't help but laugh. "I'm the master at this game, _remember_ ?" she teased.

"More like cheater," Simba grumbled.

Nala whipped her head around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" was Simba's speed of light answer.

Nala eyed him for a moment, but let it go shortly after.

"Okay...well, your turn!"

"Hmm..." Simba had to make sure this next one was _extra _clever.

"I spy, with my little eye, something...blue."

Nala looked around confused. There was nothing blue in the area. Unless...

"The sky!"

Simba grinned. "Nope."

Nala frowned. What could possibly be in plain sight that was blue?

"The river?"

Simba shook his head. "Not even close!"

"Oh."

Nala felt defeated. There was literally nothing else that could be blue. At that point, she felt as if Simba were just making that up off the top of his head.

"The flowers?"

"No."

"The birds!"

"What? No!"

"Then what is it!"

Simba let out a giggle. "Your eyes."

Nala stared at him for the longest. This was too much for Simba. He fell on his back, Nala's reaction being too hysterical for him to hold it in.

"That doesn't count!" she declared, "I can't see my eyes!"

"But the game is called 'I Spy', and _I spied _your eyes" was Simba's response.

"See, Simba? You are a cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Hah!"

Nala realized her mistake. She mentally cursed herself for not being as clever as she normally was.

"Cheater!"

"Dummy!"

"Guys!"

Both stopped their childish banter, and turned to the new voice.

Well, _voices_.

There were Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu, but something seemed different.

They looked tired, and upset, _especially _Nuka.

Simba and Nala ran over to them.

"What's going on?" Simba asked his cousins.

"Yeah, you guys look a mess!" Nala added.

Simba turned to her. "Nala, that's rude."

She bowed her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

Simba turned back to her cousins. "So what happened?"

"Mom and Daddy are fighting again," Vitani answered, letting tears fall out of her purple eyes as Nala went to comfort her.

Simba went over to Nuka and Kovu, putting a paw on each of their shoulders.

Then, something clicked.

"Wait, what do you mean 'again'?" Simba asked them.

This time, it was Nuka who sighed.

"During our sleepover, I heard Mom and Dad arguing," he explained, "they were yelling outside, and..."

He swallowed. "It looked like Dad was gonna strike her."

Simba gasped. He knew his uncle wasn't the most warm lion, and he _also _knew Zira wasn't one to take anything from anyone.

But would he really strike his own mate?

"Is Auntie okay?" Simba quickly asked, realizing he'd been silent for some time.

"I hope, they've been arguing quite a bit," Kovu spoke up.

Simba looked at them with so much sympathy, it was practically dripping from him. His parents argued, he wouldn't deny that, but _never _in a million years would his father raise a paw at his mother.

_Well, I don't think he would._

But now wasn't the time to think about that. His cousin, Vitani and Kovu especially, were shaken up by whatever was said. Despite that, he still had a question he just _had _to know.

"Was it because of me?"

All three of Scar's offspring looked at him.

"What do ya mean?" Vitani, regaining her voice, asked him.

Simba bit his tongue. Well, he had no real reason to feel nervous...right?

"It's just..." _Why _was this so hard for him?

"Just what, Simba?" Kovu pressed on.

"It's just...well...he looked so angry when we pulled that prank on him."

He looked at the other four, who were now confused.

"I mean, he didn't seem just annoyed, he seemed..._really_ mad. And when I said he was so gullible, it looked like he was about to roar and yell at me."

He turned directly to Nuka and looked him in the eye. "When they were arguing, was it because of was I said, or instead, because I was there?"

Nuka mentally punched himself. He shouldn't have said anything, not a _damn _thing, about the argument he overheard. He should've known Simba was gonna ask.

But a thought occurred to him: It wasn't like he heard the argument, so it's not like he'd know what they were arguing about.

"Nuka?"

Nuka shook his head. "Oh, uh, heh, sorry, just lost in though."

He swallowed, and turned to Simba. "You weren't the cause of the argument."

Simba's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

Nuka had to do everything in his willpower to throw the guilt away. "Y-Yeah. Ya know how Dad is, always moody about something."

Seeing Simba wasn't all too convinced, he added in one truth: "He _did _seem pretty upset, even before we came back with you and Nal."

The cubs let that sink in for a moment. Now that they thought about it, they did find it odd that their mother didn't tag along in dropping off Simba and Nala; she was head over heels for Scar.

Even more odd, he didn't seem all that happy when Simba and Nala greeted him. Sure he wasn't one to be all emotional, but he could've at least been a little happier.

His bad mood reminded Simba of his own father's bad mood. He knew his father didn't mean to get annoyed with him, but it didn't seem like a mere coincidence that he also was in a terrible mood.

It registered to Simba then.

His father and uncle had another one of their arguments.

His mood dropped. He didn't have siblings, but he also knew that siblings shouldn't argue as much as Scar and Mufasa did.

"Hey, uh, I'm going for a drink."

The other four watched as Simba got up and made his way to the water hole.

"Is he okay?" he heard Kovu ask.

"We should just leave him be for now" he heard Vitani tell him.

Simba made it to the water hole, more glum than ever. He really wanted his father and uncle to stop arguing, or at least decrease the number of arguments they had. He knew they used to be close; both his mother and father himself told him. But more that anything, he wanted to know why.

Why did they go from best friends to strangers?

Why did his Uncle Scar seem to dislike_ him_, simply for being Mufasa's son?

He didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

As he made his way back to Pride Rock, he realized he abandoned Nala and his cousins. He soon shook the thought off, thinking they'd be smart enough to go to Pride Rock.

He walked inside, and looked for either of his parents. There he found his mother, talking with Sarafina. He didn't want to seem like he was eavesdropping, so he went in the Royal Den and waited for them to finish talking. While he waited, he thought back to when Scar had introduced him and Nala to Zira. Both their parents claimed she was another childhood friend of his, and from there on, feelings sprouted. Not long after, his weird, yet amazing cousins came along.

He was so in thought, he didn't hear Sarabi come in.

"Simba?"

He dropped back to reality and looked at the much older lioness.

"Yeah, mom?" He made his way over to her.

"What are you doing over here? Your cousins came by, you know."

Simba sighed, and bowed his head. He wasn't sure on how to go about his question.

"It's just..." He couldn't seem to the words out.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me," Sarabi said in her typical motherly voice.

This eased Simba's nerves down. "Why do Uncle Scar and Dad fight so much?"

Sarabi wasn't expecting this. She just thought it was a silly, simpler question.

Sarabi rubbed his head. "Simba, sweetie, that's a really long story."

Simba wasn't having it. "Please, Mom! No one ever tells me, and..."

Simba averted his gaze downwards. "I don't like that Uncle Scar and Dad barely get along."

Seeing her little boy so upset made her heart hurt. She knew how much she loved his dad, and she _definitely _knew how much he loved his Uncle Scar. So much, in fact, that there were times where he would defend him, and even check up on him after an argument (even though that usually ended in Scar lashing out at him, to Sarabi and Mufasa's anger).

"It's a long story, and it starts off when they were cubs..."

**_Flashback:_**

_"Taka, wait up!"_

_A young, golden, slightly overweight cub was chasing after a young, brownish red, slim cub._

_"Nuh uh, Muffy!_ _Gotta run faster if ya wanna catch me!"_

_The two brothers continued their game, seeing it was still bright out. __Mufasa moved in towards Taka and pounced on him, causing them to roll in the grass._

_"Muffy, that hurt!" Taka cried while rubbing his head._

_Mufasa giggled. "Sorry, Taka." _

_The two continued on their little game, until they heard a voice._

_"Mufasa!"_

_They turned to see King Ahadi, staring intently at them. With his black mane, emerald eyes, and golden pelt, __one would've thought Taka was truly his._

_But no, Taka's dad died a long time ago._

_"You have training. Come now."_

_He didn't bother wait for a response. He turned and walked forward, expecting Mufasa to follow._

_He pinned his ears, looking at his brother. "I'm sorry, Taka."_

_Taka forced a smile and head butted him. "It's okay, Muffy. Really, your king training is more important." _

_Mufasa's smile returned and he followed his father before turning back to Taka. "I'll play with you tomorrow!"_

_Taka smiled, only to cower in fear at Ahadi's glare. He figured Sarafina and Zira were having a girl's day, so he went back to his mother, Queen Uru. Ironically enough, she was the Queen of her original pride, but when Scar's father, King Djimon, was killed during a bloody battle, she was too distraught, so she stepped down as queen, and her and her soon-to-be born son went in search of better lands._

_Maternal instincts kicked in, and she nuzzled him. "What's wrong, Taka?"_

_"I have no one to play with," he sadly told her, but they both know that wasn't true._

_Uru knew about the trio of hyena pups that her firstborn son had befriended. Not only was she __happy he had friends, she was even happier that he was honest and confided in her. _

_"What about Shenzi?" his mother asked. _

_Taka didn't even think to see if she was available. "I didn't think to ask her, but she's probably busy." He turned to his mother. "Her mom's training her to be the next matriarch." _

_Uru nodded in response. "Well, you'll never know unless you see for yourself, right?" _

_And with that being said, Taka and Uru went off to find the hyena trio. Once they got there they noticed Ed and Banzai outside, Ed chewing on a bone and Banzai rolling around. _

_"Hello, boys," she greeted them._

_They looked up and immediately smiled seeing who it was._

_"Queen Uru! Taka!"_

_"Hahahahah!"_

_She smiled and nuzzled the two. "What are you boys doing out here?" she asked Banzai._

_"Shenzi's _**_still_** _at training," he sighed._

_"Man, I miss having her around with us."_

_Taka looked into the entrance of the Elephant Graveyard. Though he liked Banzai and Ed, Shenzi was his better half. They could act like fools one minute, and be completely serious the next. It seemed rare for him to be able to do that with anyone else (Aside Sarafina)._

_"Maybe she'll be done soon," Taka tried to convince him, but didn't sound so sure himself._

_Banzai shook his head. "Doubt it. Her mother's been watching her like a hawk. I mean, yeah being matriarch is important, but she's still a teen. She should be able to have _some _fun."_

_Taka didn't like the sound of that, but he wasn't gonna let that ruin his fun. "Well, we can still have fun. Right mom?"_

_His mother nodded. "Of course."_

_She turned to the two pups, who looked a bit more hopeful. "Where would you two like to go?" _

_"Anywhere!"_

_"Hahahahhaaaaha!"_

_Uru chuckled. "Alright, follow me."_

_She began to walk, her son and two friends following in tow._

_But unbeknownst to her, two ruby, scared eyes watched her in the distance._

"So Dad got Uncle Scar in trouble?"

Simba was starting to put the pieces together. He pictured his Uncle Scar...Taka...he didn't even know at this point, all alone, just wanting friends. He pictured his grandfather putting incredible amounts of pressure on his father to be a great ruler. He pictured his grandmother being sweet and gentle, almost like his own mother.

But mainly, he pictured his father's eyes, most likely wondering just _why _his brother would hang out with the creatures they considered poachers.

Sarabi bit her lip. He wasn't exactly wrong, but in all honesty, he hadn't meant to get Scar into trouble.

"Well...yes...but he didn't mean to..."

Simba didn't understand. "He just wanted to make some friends beside Nala's mom and Aunt Zira. Was that really so bad?"

Sarabi sighed. "Honey, it's complicated."

Simba was gonna ask what she meant, but decided against it. What he _was _gonna do, was go find his uncle and get answers.

Sarabi seemed to have a similar though. "Why don't you go out and play with Nala, or your cousins?"

He quickly did so, hoping not to seem too suspicious.

Scar was sleeping in the den, Zira nor his kids around.

"Hey Uncle Scar!"

He ignored it, thinking it was part of the dream. But he was soon convinced it wasn't when he felt something warm on his head.

"Uncle Scar, wake up!"

It took everything in his willpower not to throw the cub off him. He woke up to see ruby eyes looking into his with curiosity in the face.

"What is it, Simba?" he asked him.

He suddenly grew timid again. He didn't know what it was, but his certain tone made Simba scared to say anything; he must've passed it on to his kids.

"I...had a question...and..."

"Well, what is it, boy? I don't have all day," he growled, slowly growing more and more annoying.

"Well...I kinda heard about...you and Dad's past and...well..." he trailed off, despite fear of his uncle's rage.

Scar calmed down, after realizing what Simba wanted to know.

_Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him..._

Simba's ears flattened against his head. "Never mind, sorry I bothered you."

He turned to walk out, until he felt a paw on his tail. He turned to see Scar's green, questioning eyes.

He sighed, but asked his nephew anyway. "What do you want to know?"

Simba started to cheer up a little and curled up against his uncle.

"Well...Mom told me a bit...she mentioned she took you, Banzai, and Ed to play, but she never got to finish..."

Scar sighed. He remembered that day all too well.

The day his brother betrayed him.

He would've clawed whatever was in front of him, had he not been holding Simba.

"Yes, I remember that day. That_ very __day_."

Simba swallowed. "Can you tell me what happened?" He quickly added "I mean, unless you don't want to."

Scar sighed. He truly didn't mean to frighten or upset the boy; he had just been so irritated, especially with the argument he had with Zira not too long ago.

"We went to this meadow to play, but we weren't thinking anything of it..."

**_Flashback:_**

_Uru sat in the shade, grooming her brown fur. While the pups and hee son were jumping around and playing, she was relaxing nearby. The sun made it too hot for her liking, and it wasn't like she could ever keep up with their games anyway (despite being the fastest huntress in the hunting party)._

_"__Hey, mom! Look!"_

_She looked up to where her son and his friends were pointing at. There was a beautiful __butterfly, flying overhead, causing all four of them to smile._

_Banzai, being Banzai, jumped and tried to catch it, only to fall on his face, to the amusement of Taka, Ed, and even Uru._

_They played for a few more hours, before she dropped off the pups to their house__._

_"Nice seeing you boys! Tell Shenzi Taka and I said hello!" she called out to them._

_"We will! Bye Taka, Bye Uru!"_

_"See ya guys!" Taka called back._

_They headed back home, not knowing hell was gonna unravel._

"Why did Grandpa Ahadi hate hyenas?" Simba asked Scar, now feeling completely terrible for him.

Scar sighed, and looked down at his nephew. "The Kings don't even know why, boy."

Simba looked at Scar. "If I was Grandpa Ahadi, I wouldn't want you to be sad and lonely."

Scar just looked at him. The cub was so childish and innocent, just like he had once been. He didn't like how Simba's personality reminded him of his past.

"Mm" was all he said.

Simba turned around again. "So what happened when you guys returned home?"

It was just an innocent question, but to Scar's ears, it was one of the most offensive thing he had ever heard.

"That's none of your concern," he snapped, startling Simba with the sudden demeanor change.

Simba got out of his grasp and slowly backed away, with a sadness and hint of fear Scar could practically taste.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know-" Simba tried to muster up an apology.

Scar's green eyes started to form into a black look.

"_Of course _you didn't. That's why you dug your nose into things that have nothing to do with you."

"But you said-"

"Well, I changed my mind. Now go, and leave me be." He made a shooing motion with his paw, not caring too much that Simba's feelings were hurt.

_The little hairball will get over it. Besides, he's got some nerve questioning me about that, and so does Sarabi for even sharing that with him._

Simba's eyes were too blurry to see where he was going. He bumped into someone, and immediately began apologizing.

"E he he, a young prince like you shouldn't be crying."

He wiped his eyes, and looked up to see Rafiki, smiling down at him. Unfortunately, given the situation, he couldn't return the gesture.

"What seems to be the problem, wise prince?"

"Uncle Scar hates me!" he blurted out.

Rafiki led the boy to his baobab tree, and sat in front of him.

"Tell me, young prince, why do you think your uncle hates you?"

Simba sniffled. "Well, I got told s-something about his past, so I went to him for mo-ore answers. He told me a little bit more, b-but when I asked hi-him to tell me what happened when Dad found out about the h-hyenas, he-he..."

While Rafiki's heart hurt for the cub, his heart also hurt for Scar. He was sure Scar didn't mean to lash out on his nephew, but that sole memory was a painful one for him.

_Poor Taka, he felt so alone and helpless. I know he cares for Simba, so I'm sure he'll make things right with the boy._

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, child."

"Then why'd he push me away!"

Rafiki sighed. There was only one thing he could do to make this situation right.

_I'm sorry, Taka._

"Do you really want to know?"

Simba wiped his face and nodded.

Rafiki sighed, then turned to paint something on his tree. Simba scooted up to get a closer look. The painting looked like a lion, that had a little bit of a black mane.

"The day Taka got caught, was a day none of us will ever forget..."

_Flashback:_

_Taka and Uru just made it home. They were ready to just call in for the night and go to sleep._

_Ahadi had other plans._

_"So, where were you two?"_

_They jumped at his voice. They turned to see Ahadi's green eyes, glowing with hatred._

_"We were out-"_

_"I DIDN'T ASK YOU, **TAKA**!" he sneered, flinging him away._

_"Taka!"_

_Uru went to go to him, but Ahadi blocked her path._

_"Let me go to my son!" she cried._

_"Not until you tell me where you **really **were!" he shouted at her._

_Uru straightened up and looked him in the eye. "I took Taka to play with his friends."_

_"Friends? **Friends**?" Ahadi was enraged. "Those rotten pachers aren't his friends! They're probably using him to gain access to the Pridelands!"_

_Uru stood her ground. __"Oh really? Because all three of them, especially Shenzi, seem to enjoy his company!"_

_Ahadi was in disbelief. His wife was really defending the enemy. Something else dawned on him then: his son would always come home with the stench of hyena, but each time he asked, he would just say they kept invading the territory._

_Had he really been playing with them this whole time?_

_His blood boiled even more._

_"How long?" he whispered furiously._

_"__I'm sorry, what?"_

_"HOW LONG HAS THE LITTLE BRAT BEEN PLOTTING AGAINST US?" Ahadi could no longer control his rage._

_Uru's demeanor started to waver, until she caught sight of her oldest son._

_She had to be strong for little Taka. She swore to her former husband she'd protect him with her life._

_"You're being ridiculous! He just wanted to make new friends, since Sarafina and Zira have been busy lately training for hunts!"_

_"Why couldn't he make other friends here in the pride, or elsewhere! Why the hyenas!"_

**_"You don't care about him anyway, so why does it matter!"_**

_It was quiet._

_Too quiet._

_Taka wasn't stupid; he knew his father and him didn't, and now wouldn't, have a close bond._

_But did Ahadi really hate him that much? So much to the point where he'd find any opportunity to ruin his happiness._

_He began to sob, and he poked his head out, just in time to see his mother on the floor, and Ahadi hovering over her._

_Oh_

_Hell_

_No._

_With so much rage pouring out of his body, he ran out in front of his mother._

_"Leave my mom alone, you bastard!"_

_Ahadi lost it. Raising his paw he swung it down onto his face._

_The bloodcurdling scream that followed after brought Uru out of her daze._

**_"TAKA!"_**

_She got up to go him, glaring daggers at Ahadi._

_"You're a monster! You could've blinded him!"_

_Ahadi said nothing, but stormed off deeper into the cave._

_Her son's cried regained her focus and she began licking the wound._

_"It's okay, Taka. Your eye is gonna be okay." She tried to sound consoling, but in truth, she was terrified._

_She didn't want her precious baby boy to go blind. She had to get him to Rafiki, and fast._

_She grabbed him by the scruff and carried him off the the old shaman's tree._

_"Ah, Queen Uru! What a surprise to see you!"_

_She was so panicked, she couldn't return the greeting._

_"Please, help him! Ahadi, he...he..."_

_She broke down, and it was then he noticed the bloody gash over his left eye._

_"Good heavens, what happened?" he turned to the queen, who managed to calm down enough to explain._

_"Ahadi found out about Taka befriending that hyena trio, and he confronted us about it. We argued for a bit, then when he pushed me down, Taka came out, told him to leave me alone, and he got engraged and clawed my baby's eye!"_

_She found herself shaking in rage again. Rafiki then looked at the now whimpering Taka._

_"Follow me, let's take a look at that eye." He motioned Taka to follow him._

_After what seemed like an agonizing forever, Rafiki came back with a neutral expression._

_"I...have some news."_

_She looked up, and prepared herself for the worst._

_"The good news," he began, "I managed to save his eye. He will have his sight."_

_Uru sighed in relief, but stopped when she saw his expression._

_"The bad news...there will be a scar. And no amount of treatment will get rid of it."_

_Uru was torn. Her poor baby will have to live with that the rest of his life, but at least his actual eye wasn't damaged._

_"Can I stay here?"_

_His little voice popped her thoughts. The two looked at him._

_"I...I don't wanna go back home. Can I stay here for the night?"_

_Uru opened her mouth, just as the monkey smiled. "Of course you can."_

_He turned to Uru. "Be careful now, Uru."_

_She nodded and walked over to her son. She nuzzled him goodnight, then thanked the shaman._

_"You wait right here, I'll be right back," Rafiki told Taka._

_As he climbed out of the tree, he thought back to what just happened._

_He let a few tears falls._

_All was quiet._

_Well, aside from a few seconds of scruffling._

_He__ didn't notice Mufasa enter. His father told him to stay away in case things got out of hand._

_Which they had._

_Leaving him to attempt to comfort a heartbroken Taka._

_"Shhh it's gonna be okay, Taka. I'm right here." _

_He brought his paw up and down the auburn furred cub's back. _

_"Mu-Muffy go back."_

_Mufasa didn't listen, and continued to comfort his traumatized brother. _

_"Muffy, please go away." _

_This time, Mufasa looked at him. "But then you'll be lonely." _

_This statement made Taka angry. "I already was, wasn't I?"_

_Mufasa let go instantly, backing away in not just fear, but offense. "What are you talking about? I was, and still am there for you!"_

_"I know you told Ahadi!" _

_The sudden confrontation caught Mufasa off guard. Still, there was no point in lying about it. _

_"I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" he defended himself, "I thought they were luring you into a trap, so I told Dad to save you guys!" _

_"You idiot!" Taka lost it. "What kinda king will you be with that stupidity?"_

_"I'm not an idiot! You're just jealous!"_

_Taka shot daggers at his younger brother. "Of **what **exactly?" _

_"That **I'm **future king."_

_Taka was in disbelief. Yeah, sure, he was a bit upset finding out he wasn't gonna be king, but he wasn't jealous over a stupid title. He was still royalty; he didn't need some stupid title to determine that. _

_He pounced on him. "I don't **care **about some stupid title, Mufasa! I only wanted to be king so people would respect and appreciate me, and see me for what I'm worth!" He slowly got off the whimpering cub, facing away from him. "But now I see, that nobody does, and nobody will. Everyone just wants to ruin my life."_

_Guilt came crashing down on Mufasa. So much that the small cub had to sit down due to intense dizziness. _

_He tried to reason with him. "Taka, please-" _

_"Go." _

_Blunt and straight to the point. Mufasa knew Taka wasn't a bad cub, he was just hurting. _

_"Brother, I-"_

_"I'm not your brother, and you're **definitely **not mine. Now GO!" _

_Now t__hose words stung. It took everything in Mufasa's willpower not to break down in front of him. _

_He turned towards the exit, sick at heart. Just as he was about to climb down, he turned to face Taka's back. _

_"Goodnight."_

_He climbed down the tree, letting tears hit the ground, and sobs rack his small body._

_"I'm sorry, Taka. I didn't mean it."_

_He hadn't meant to, but he ruined the bond between he and his brother._

Simba was in shock, but also sympathetic. His father was only looking out for his brother, but at the same time, he should've waited to see what would happen.

"I have no doubt your uncle loves you as if you were his; the memory was just a painful one for him."

Simba nodded, feeling better. "Thanks Rafiki."

He ruffled Simba's head. "Of course, anything for the young prince."

Simba ran out towards the exit, before turning to him again. "So, our little secret?"

Rafiki smiled, making a zipping motion with his hand.

Simba ran off, happier than ever. He was happy to the point where he didn't notice where he was going.

He bumped into something furry, and quickly backed away.

"Simba."

He looked up to see his dad and...uncle? Smiling? _Together?_

Simba looked back and forth between the two, rubbing his eyes at one point.

Mufasa rose an eyebrow. "You alright son?"

Simba nodded. "Yeah...just...weird seeing you two talking."

The older lions glanced up at each other and laughed.

"Simba, we're brothers." Mufasa put a paw around Scar. "Yes we argue, but brothers always have each other's back."

"That's right, nephew." Scar nodded.

Now Simba was confused.

And a bit scared.

He backed away, tripping over his hind legs.

"Simba."

"Simba."

"Simba?"

"_Simba!_"

He cracked his eyes open. How long had he been asleep for. He looked around and noticed he was in the Royal Den.

"I brought you back. You looked worn out."

He looked up at Nuka, who was looking down at him worriedly.

"You okay?"

Simba nodded. Nuka didn't look too convinced, but decided it'd be best to drop it.

"Your mom and dad are outside, I told them to leave you be for now," he informed his younger cousin.

"Oh...well, thanks."

He waved a paw. "It was nothing, really."

Soon after, he raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Though, you were pretty heavy, for a cub."

Simba returned the smirk. "Well, maybe if ya weren't so _scrawny_, I wouldn't be so heavy!"

"Hey, I ain't scrawny, I'm just slim!"

"Right okay!"

They laughed with each other and Nuka looked to the entrance of the royal den.

"Well, better head home now. The little termite's sick, and I _know _Mother and Father will ask me to babysit."

Simba chuckled; Nuka's clear annoyance for Kovu would always be comical.

"Goodnight, Nuka."

"Night, squirt."

He walked out, and Simba fell back to sleep.

**KawaiiCutie12: Heyy sorry for the delay, I was having writer's block for this story (plus, I've got another Lion King story coming out soon). Leave some love or some criticism below. Byeee!!! xx**

**(OH BTW, new story coming out, "Hurting and Healing". This and Brothers Forever will be worked on at the same time.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**KawaiiCutie12: I'm so proud of how good this story's becoming. Call me conceited if ya want, but I'm**

**P R O U D.**

"Just the brat I was looking for."

Simba had woken up alone in the den. He looked around, his mother nor father in sight. When he walked outside, he heard his father and his uncle. It seemed like they were arguing again, but he couldn't have been too sure. He didn't think much, until his dad called him over.

Scar walked up to Simba, who looked up at him in fear.

The glare Mufasa tossed to Scar didn't go missed by Simba.

"Uncle Scar, I...I didn't mean to-"

He felt something warm touch his head. He looked up to see Scar's paw covering his whole head.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, now quit being scared of me."

Simba looked at him for a few moments, before tackling him to the ground.

"You're the coolest uncle ever! How could I be scared of you?"

"Alright, child! Are you trying to kill me?"

Simba just laughed, and soon Scar found himself chuckling along.

"Alright, Simba, that's enough."

They turned to see Mufasa with a stern look on his face.

Simba's smile vanished, along with Scar's now hardened features. He got off, letting his uncle get up.

Simba bowed his head. "Sorry, Dad."

Scar scoffed, and turned to walk off.

"Scar."

He turned to see Mufasa, staring at him with that same expression.

"_Now_ what?" he questioned in exasperation.

"Don't let that happen again, _that's _what," Mufasa responded, almost...threateningly.

Scar rolled his eyes. "For King's sake, I didn't attack the boy."

"Didn't seem like much of a difference to him." Mufasa's voice oozed venom.

Scar, on the contrary, was already bored of the situation. "Are you finished?"

Mufasa didn't say anything. He shot a look at Scar, and walked off.

Scar was burning on the inside. Okay. he wasn't gonna deny that he shouldn't have yelled at the cub, but it wasn't like he struck him or anything (Despite really wanting to).

Things never seemed to go right for Scar. First, him and Zira got into it, now his brother was chewing him out as well.

He followed his first instinct: go to the Elephant Graveyard.

When he got there, he was in for a surprise. Vitani and Nuka were with them, and it looked like they were having the time of their life.

He watched as Banzai was grumbling in the corner, and how Nuka was trembling in fear. He also watched as Shenzi whispered something to Vitani, only to be followed by her tackling Banzai, and Shenzi's laughter echoing off the walls.

He felt a warm feeling in his chest, something he rarely felt nowadays. He couldn't help but smile at how his childhood friends treated his kids as if they were his own.

"I didn't think you guys would be here."

They all turned their head to see green eyes looking at them.

"Father!"

"Daddy!"

They ran to Scar, nuzzling him and laughing.

"Hey, Scar!"

"Hahahahaahah!"

"Sup, pal!"

He looked down at his kids. "Where's the younger one?"

"With Mother."

"With Sarafina."

The two looked at each other, back at Scar and his friends, then back at each other.

"You said he was with Mother!"

"Then he followed Nala to Sarafina!"

Scar felt his annoyance increase more and more as the two argued.

"_Both _of you wait here while I find your brother," he said through gritted teeth.

Vitani and Nuka shuddered at his tone, just as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed reapproached them.

"We'll watch them a bit longer," Shenzi agreed.

"Why? So you and _Shetani _can keep up your abuse?" Banzai grumbled.

At this, Shenzi and Vitani grinned at each other.

"Ooooh come here, Banzai!"

Nobody saw anything, but what followed was shrieks, laughter, a confused Nuka, and a terrified Banzai.

Scar ran to his den, to see Zira fast asleep.

"Zira!" he nudged her awake.

She got up and snarled at him. "What, Scar? I was in the middle of a nap!"

Scar glared at her. "Where's our son? Nuka nor Vitani know where he is."

Zira's eyes widened for a moment, until she remembered.

"I left him with Sarafina. Now relax, your mane's going to go gray."

Scar watched her incredulously as she went back to her nap.

"This woman must have lost her damn mind, implying that I'm old," he grumbled to himself, making his way to wherever Sarafina was.

* * *

She watched as her childhood friend's cub fell asleep in her paws. He might not be hers, but _boy _did she love that child.

He had the same green eyes as his father, with the personality and brains of both. He got along so well with Nala and Simba, and it made her heart swell with warmth everytime she would see them laughing or rolling around in the dirt together.

"How is he?"

She was snapped out of her daze when she looked up to see a certain black maned lion with a worried look on his face.

"Well, he held down the leftover wildebeest, and his fever lowered. I think he's alright. Probably a bit weak."

Scar sighed in relief, then grabbed Kovu by the scruff.

"Thanks, Fina," Scar said through his teeth.

"Of course, Scar! Anything for a friend!" she called back to him.

He walked back to the den, gently placing the sleeping cub on the floor.

He went back to the Elephant Graveyard to see his kids and childhood friends still laughing with each other.

But this time, the roles were flipped. Shenzi and Vitani were pouting in the corner, while Banzai and Nuka were laughing hysterically.

"Some things never change, huh Shenzi?"

They turned to see Scar, stifling a laugh, but failing.

Nuka ran up to him. "We got 'em good!"

Scar laughed and bumped his eldest's head. "Like father, like son."

He turned to Vitani, who was slowly starting to crack a smile, along with Shenzi.

Seeing her father smile broke her, and she began to laugh. "We had fun, daddy! Can we _please _come here more often?"

Scar tossed a look to Shenzi and Banzai, but stopped his question when he realized...

"Where did Ed go?"

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other. "Down and out," they said in unison.

Scar frowned. "Odd...so was Kovu."

The two hyenas looked at the kids. "I thought he was with Sarafina."

"Aunty Fina was looking after him," Vitani explained, "even though I thought he was better."

Nuka snickered. "Yeah, because half-digested wildebeest being splattered-"

"Ewww!"

"Dude, that's sick!"

Scar facepalmed. "That's enough, Nuka. Come on, 'Tani."

"Bye Aunt Shenzi, Bye Uncle Banzai!" The cubs called in unison, "Tell Uncle Ed we hope he feels better!"

"Will do! See y'all another time!". Shenzi and Banzai walked back into the graveyard, as Scar and his kids walked back to his den.

He looked down at his princess. "_What _did you do to your brother and Banzai?"

Vitani went into a fit of laughter. "We chased them around, and tackled and scared them!"

Scar turned to his son. "And what did you guys do to Vitani and Banzai?"

Nuka chuckled. "Oh, just pushed 'em in the water, chased 'em around, and yeah."

Scar frowned. "Are you okay?"

Nuka forced a smile. "Yeah, just worried about the little termite, I guess. And pretty worn out."

Before Scar, or even Vitani, could say anything, Nuka walked ahead of them.

Scar didn't know what caused the sudden change in his mood, but he _definitely _knew it wasn't because of Kovu. Yeah, he wasn't going to deny that Nuka cared for his younger brother, but (like his father) he wasn't one to show his emotions.

"I think Nuka's mad at me."

He looked down at his daughter, purple-blue eyes shining with worry and slight gulit.

"No, baby, you heard him. He's just worried about your brother," he reassured her.

The look that came across her face reflected Scar's own version. "Daddy, you know that's not true," Vitani said, still looking into her father's eyes.

Scar mentally cursed himself. He should've known his daughter was smarter than that. But in all honesty...knowing Nuka, Scar himself would probably never know.

"Well, I'm not sure what's wrong. I'll find out soon, don't worry."

Vitani giggled and rubbbed her head on his leg, causing Scar to chuckle at her affection. Once they returned home, they saw Zira awake and Kovu lying right her.

"He looks a _lot _better," Scar commented.

Zira smiled at Kovu. "Yeah, that's a relief."

They watched as Vitani rubbed her head against Kovu's, causing him to look up and smile at his sister.

"Come on, let's go play!" Vitani ran in front of Kovu.

"Vitani, let yout brother rest," Zira chided.

"Come _onn, _Mom! I'm fine!" Kovu whined, to Zira and Scar's annoyance and amusement.

"Knock yourself out," Scar said to them.

They raced outside and started their intense game of tag, something that never seemed to grow old with them.

"I'm sorry."

Zira turned to look at Scar, whose gaze was now downwards. She got up, and nuzzled him.

"No, it's my fault. You said you wanted to be alone, and I didn't respect that."

"Still, I shouldn't have lashed out at you, _especially _not in front of the kids."

They nuzzled and licked each other's cheeks.

"I forgive you," Zira told him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Scar was about to go lie down, until Zira stopped him.

"What's wrong with Nuka?"

Scar could see the concern in her eyes. Not that he blamed her; he was their son, and while they didn't often show it, they did love him.

He sighed. "I don't know."

Zira looked at him. "...do you think he's missing her?"

Scar knew the answer to that. He knew all too well the bond that developed between him and his former..."girlfriend". Everyone not only saw how it went from an innocent friendship to a romantic connection, they also adored and approved it.

"I'll go talk to him," Scar offered.

He walked out in search of his son. He figured it'd be best to track his scent, seeing that he was nowhere in sight. He began to sniff the ground, which was oddly leading him towards the Outlands.

When he got there, he saw his oldest child standing over what looked to be a flat rock.

As he got closer, he could overhear what his oldest was saying.

"...it just hurts. I see how close they are to the other two, _especially _Father and Tani, and it just sucks, because I was never close to either of them as a cub; not even to Aunt Sarabi or Uncle Mufasa. Only you cared about me, regardless of how weak I was. And now you're gone..."

He stopped to catch his breath, and it was then he heard the rustling.

"You don't scare me! Come out or I'll drag you out!"

"You wouldn't hurt your father, now would you?"

He turned to see his father, who was looking at him quizzically.

He immediately turned away, the feeling of being exposed starting to arise.

"...How much did you hear?" Nuka finally asked after a period of silence.

Scar ran a paw through his mane, before glancing at him worriedly. "Enough to know what's eating you."

Nuka's breath caught in his throat. His father heard what he said. Oh Kings, could this be any more-

"You know your mother and I don't hate you, right?"

His question bursted Nuka's thought bubble.

"...I know."

He assumed it was safe to get closer, so he walked up to him.

"We had you at a pretty young age, and even then, you can out smaller than normal. Everyone, even your aunt and uncle at one point, scolded and judged us, since we were still fairly young; you being born weak didn't help either. We didn't want to get attached, not just because of what people were saying, but also the fact that since you could've died."

Nuka started to understand. Yeah, it still hurt, but not enough that he could hate his parents.

"...So you guys don't hate me?"

Scar bumped his head against his as a sign of slight affection. "I could never hate you, and your mother thinks the same."

Nuka slightly smiled, but that smile soon vanished.

"I bet Dotty would be proud of who you've become."

He turned to face his father, who had a small, genuine, yet sad smile on his face.

He turned away, feeling his eyes water. "I miss her...I miss her so much..."

What happened next completely broke him. Scar pulled his son into a hug, and held him there as sobs racked his slim body. There was nothing for him to say or do, so he just held him there.

Nearly about twenty minutes later, Nuka recollected himself.

"T-Thanks, Dad," he forced out.

Scar just ruffled his mane, that was similar to his.

"Come on, your mother's probably losing it right now."

Somehow Nuka chuckled, and they started their silent walk back (not that there was a need for words).

Kovu and Vitani pratically threw themselves at Nuka.

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried!"

"Guys, leave Nuka alone."

They turned to face Zira, and Nuka gave her a small smile.

As they settled in for the night, Nuka had one thought in his mind: _Thank you, father._

* * *

_He ruined everything._ _Shenzi and I were the best of friends._

_Always laughing with each other._

_Always enjoying our time together._

_We were pratically sisters._

_But no._ _The little hairball had to come and ruin everything._

_I bet he lied about being abused by Ahadi. I mean, **surely **if that were true, Uru would've left him._ _Unless she hated him too. Hah_

_Everything was just fine u__ntil **he **came along._

_Ooooooh, how I just can't wait to seek my vengeance.__But who do I start with? His mate? His kids (even though that cream cub isn't biologically his)? Him his self?_

_Well, I still have time to plan my vengeance._ _And once I do, it's **over **for the royal family._

_Watch your back, Prince Taka. I'm coming for you._

**KawaiiCutie12: Aww poor Nuka was feeling a little left out! Luckily we had some father-son fluff, so it's all good!! Who do you guys think is after Scar? Comment below. Byee love u guys!! **

**Btw, please check out my other fanfic "Hurting and Healing". It's still in the beginning, but it'd mean the world if you guys would also show that one some love :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**KawaiiCutie12: I just wanted to say...HOLY SHIT THIS BECAME MY MOST POPULAR STORY! THANK U THANK U SO MUCH!****️😭❤**

***Edit* Wow...it's been 5 months. I'm gonna be blunt here...I started to lose inspiration, and wanted to quit this story. However, a dream I had (and listening to "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John) helped relight the bulb. **

**Chapter 5:**

He didn't know what it was, but something felt off. The air felt different, and he didn't like it one bit.

The black maned lion continued to drink, but kept his eye on his surroundings. He knew when something felt amiss, and he sensed it full-on.

He wasn't the type to show fear or worry openly, but he couldn't help it.

He looked around a few times, before deciding it'd be best to go. He untangled his mane, and went to walk back to his den, where his annoying family was.

He made no more than five steps when something pounced on him. His first instinct told him to fight back, but he realized...the impact wasn't that heavy. In fact, the only reason he was on the floor was because he was caught off guard.

"Ahahaha, gotcha daddy!"

He looked up to see a pair of purple-blue eyes, laughing at her father's absent mindedness.

Despite being outsmarted by his own kin, he let out a small chuckle. No later, however, did a mischievous grin make way to his face.

"Oh, sneaking up on Daddy now, huh? Come here you!"

Vitani laughed as she ran away, and back to the den. She made it to the entrance, when she felt a paw swoop her up.

"It seems the tables have turned."

Vitani giggled, trying to get out of Scar's grip.

"No, no, I'm sorry! Ple-Aahahahaha!"

She tried with all her might, but couldn't escape. If only she wasn't ticklish. She squealed and giggled, but she couldn't break free.

What felt like a century later, he finally let her go, still laughing along with her.

"It's barely morning and you two are already causing trouble?"

They turned to see Zira, amusement dancing across her face.

Vitani ran towards her. "Guess what? I pinned Daddy!" she shouted, giggling as she ran back inside the den.

"What an energy ball," Scar commented, shaking his head.

Zira gave him an incredulous look. "She gets it from _you_."

Scar mimicked her look. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Who else would she have gotten it from?"

Scar's lips slightly curled. "How about the one who would tackle me out of the blue, like this-!"

Zira didn't have time to dodge before he lunged at her.

"Scar!"

She, much like Vitani, tried to get out of his grasp, but to no avail.

They stayed wrestling with each other for a minute, until finally Scar let go, laughing at the glare he was receiving.

"Bastard," she muttered, but soon joined in on his laughter.

"I love you too, dear," he teased, nuzzling her head.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

They turned to see Vitani, this time with Kovu, dashing towards them.

"Can we play with Simba and Nala?" Kovu asked hopping.

"Please, please, _please_!"

Scar and Zira looked at each other, then back at the twins.

"If it'll get you guys out of my hair, then so be it." Scar waved his paw.

Kovu snickered. "You're starting to lose it anyway."

Scar's mouth was agape and he jokingly lunged at his youngest cubs, who in turn, shrieked and ran away laughing.

He turned to see Zira, snickering ever so slightly.

"And just what is so funny?" he asked, jokingly offended.

Zira shrugged **(A/N: We're gonna pretend lions can shrug, Mkay?)**. "Nothing, really." She walked away, and turned back a moment later. "It's just...the truth hurts, dear!"

Scar soon chased after her much like he had done to Vitani. He didn't care that it seemed childish; she was the only one (aside from Sarafina and the hyenas) that he could really be like this around.

She was a pretty fast runner unlike himself, and catching her was quite a challenge. As he pinned her down, the two broke into laughter. He let her up, and she shook her head.

"Look at us, two adults running around like cubs," she commented.

Scar laughed, bumping her head. "Like my mother always said: 'You're never too old to have fun'."

Zira rolled her eye, still smiling. "I don't think she meant running around the Pridelands chasing each other," she countered.

Scar didn't say anything, just nuzzled her. They walked back to the den in a peaceful silence.

Until a thought came across his head.

"We should probably wake Nuka up."

Zira's smile faded. "Are you sure? I think he needs some space."

Scar knew Zira was right, but deep down, he was worried. Nuka (much like him) was never one to show his emotions to the world. The fact that he willingly cracked like that in front of him...

"I'm gonna spend the day with him."

Zira turned to Scar. "Are you sure that'll help? I mean, he looked really worn out when you guys returned."

Scar stopped and said nothing, but then looked Zira in the eye. She saw the emotion in his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

"Yesterday, when I found him," Scar began, "he said it stung how 'Tani and Kovu were so close to us, along with Mufasa and Sarabi, yet when he was a cub, we all shunned him."

Zira lowered her head, wanting to hide her guilt.

"He went on to say how Dotty was really the only one that cared for him," he resumed, "and that now that she was gone..." he trailed off, the guilt slowly getting to him too.

"He felt alone, Zira. That's what he said. I explained to him, that we had him at a fairly young age, and that we got criticized harshly by almost the whole pride; the fact that he was premature didn't help much either. Afterwards...well...he just vented, and that's when we ended up returning to the den."

He had purposely left out the fact that he cried in his arms. Zira seemed to sense that, but didn't give it too much thought.

"Well, hope it goes well," she told him, bumping his head.

Not too long after, they arrived at the den. They eyed the area, where their oldest was lying in the grass, making shapes in the dirt with his claws. The adults nuzzled before Zira walked off, and Scar approached his son.

"You know, that's no way to be spending your day."

He looked up to see his father, staring down at him.

"Oh, hey, Dad."

Scar said nothing, but sat down next to him. He wasn't dumb, he knew Nuka was still a bit mad. However, he wasn't going to force him to talk.

After a period of silence, Nuka finally had the courage to speak up. "Was there something you needed?"

Scar looked at him, and for a moment he thought he said something wrong.

"Listen, I may be old, but I'm not a moron. I know you're still upset about yesterday."

Nuka was sure he knew, but hearing him say it...it made him feel vulnerable.

"It's not because of you and Mom," Nuka almost immediately said, "I just...well...you wouldn't understand."

Scar knew what he had to do. He got up and walked in front of Nuka, leaving him confused.

He turned back to look at his son. "Come, take a walk with me."

Now Nuka was even more confused. His father wasn't one to go for a stroll (not that he blamed him).

"Where are we going?" he asked the older lion.

Scar motioned with his head. "Around the Pridelands. Just you and I. You know, a sort of father-son...thing."

* * *

"Tani that's not fair, you always win!"

Simba, Nala, Vitani, and Kovu had taken up playing "Pinned Ya". So far, Nala and Vitani were in the lead, leaving a salty Simba and Kovu.

"Lionesses will always be better than lions," Nala taunted, high-fiving Vitani in the process.

"Nuh uh! Girls are weak and have cooties!" Kovu teased, sticking his tongue out.

Vitani turned to her twin brother. "What did you say?" she stared daggers at him.

Kovu smirked at her. "You heard me," he said in a snarky tone, "Lions. Are. Better."

Vitani got in a pouncing position. "Oh yeah?"

Kovu followed short soon after. "Yup. Always have been, always will be."

Vitani pounced. "Come here you!"

Nala and Simba laughed as the twins wrestled with each other for the umpth time. It was pretty hilarious how they would go from loving each other one minute, to fighting it out the next.

They rolled around in the dirt for a bit more, until Kovu got on top of her. "I win!" he cried in triumph.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I let ya."

Kovu looked at her, but before he could pounce on her, Simba grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey, where's Nuka?" he asked his younger cousins.

Vitani and Kovu looked at each other, with an upset look on their face. "We don't know, Kovu admitted.

"When Daddy picked us up from the Elephant Graveyard, he seemed really mad," Vitani added, "I thought it was because Aunt Shenzi and I kept playing jokes on him and Uncle Banzai, but he was laughing with us, so I don't know."

This surprised the other two. They knew Nuka was irritable at times, but for him to just randomly get upset seemed foreign to them. Then again, knowing Scar and Zira, they probably got it out of him.

"I hope he's okay," Nala commented. Nuka was an older brother figure to her, so hearing he was mysteriously upset about something worried her.

"He'll be fine, Daddy talked to him," Vitani reassured her.

The cubs sat there in silence, now bored with their pinning game.

Vitani shot up. "Hey, let's go visit Daddy's friends!"

Kovu brightened at the idea, Simba and Nala looked at each other unsure.

"I don't think my dad will let us," Simba told them, "he doesn't think the area is safe."

"Yeah, same here," Nala said soon after, "Sorry."

The twins' ears flattened and they put on their best begging face. "_Please_, _guys_!"

Simba and Nala tried and tried, but they couldn't resist. "Fine, we'll ask," they finally said, chuckling at how ecstatic the other duo got.

Simba and Nala walked off to where their mothers were cooling in the shade. "I'll ask them, you ask your father," Nala whispered.

Simba nodded and walked up to where his dad was watching the kingdom.

"Hey, uh, Dad?"

Mufasa turned to see his son staring at him with a sheepish expression.

"What is it, son?" he responded.

"Well, I...look, I know you don't like Uncle Scar's friends, but Vitani and Kovu will be there-"

"Absolutely not!" Mufasa immediately replied.

Simba's ears pinned, but not in sadness. "Why don't you like them, Dad? They know I'm Uncle Scar's nephew. They won't hurt me!"

"I don't _care_, Simba," Mufasa retorted, "The Elephant Graveyard is no place for young cubs like you to be going."

Simba pouted. "But 'Tani and Kovu get to go," he whined.

This surprised Mufasa. Well, actually, now that he thought about it, it really didn't. Scar and the hyenas were childhood friends, so it was only natural that his kids felt comfortable around the trio.

Mufasa sighed. He wasn't on bad terms with the trio, but they weren't exactly friends either...

"Well, his kids, his choice. You're _my _son, and _my _choice is no," Mufasa calmly, but firmly stated.

Simba lowered his ears, and stalked down Pride Rock.

When he got there, he saw the look on her face and already knew the answer.

"This is gonna be fun!" Nala squealed.

Simba didn't say anything, and Nala took note of this.

"You can't go?" Nala asked, now saddened.

Simba shook his head. "My Dad doesn't like Uncle Scar's friends," he further explained.

Nala frowned in confusion. She just got told they could go, as long as they returned with Vitani and Kovu.

A lightbulb went off in Nala's head, and she leaned towards him. "I mean, our secret hideout is near it. We could always say we were there," she whispered, and mentally chuckled when his eyes held a mischievous light.

They raced over to Vitani and Kovu, and they all made their way to the Elephant Graveyard.

"Aunt Shenzi, Uncle Banzai, Uncle Ed!" Vitani called out.

There was a moment of silence, and for a minute they thought nobody was home. Shortly after, there was cackling, and they saw three familiar shadows.

"Aunty, Uncles!" Scar's cubs cried.

"Hi!" Simba and Nala greeted.

"Hey, pals," Shenzi greeted them, nuzzling each of them. They were a bit surprised to see Simba and Nala with them, but probably thought they convinced their parents to let them go.

They all began walking deeper into the graveyard, where Simba and Nala were in awe.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Simba cried.

Banzai grinned. "You betcha! Wait'll ya see the hot tub!"

Ed laughed in agreement. "Hahahahaah!"

The cubs gasped in astonishment and continued their adventure in the hyenas' lair.

* * *

"Nice, isn't it?"

Scar and Nuka had arrived to the place, and were now admiring the scenery.

"Yeah," Nuka answered, glancing around.

"Perfect place to escape and relax," Scar added on.

"I guess," Nuka answered, still a bit disconnected.

Scar noticed it and knew what he had to do. "Wanna hear something?" he asked his son.

Nuka turned to him, now curious as to where this was going.

"Sure, I guess," he answered hesitantly.

Scar took a deep breath. He didn't feel uncomfortable sharing this with his son, it just...it brought back bad memories.

"When I was a cub, I got pushed to the side a lot. You see, even tho Mufasa and I shared the same mother, I wasn't biologically Ahadi's cub; ironically enough, however, my real father was also the King of my former pride. And so, Ahadi and I rarely bonded. Anywhere he went, I went the other way. Not long after, I met your mother and Sarafina, and naturally we all grew close together. Heh, a bunch of cubs always causing mischief."

Nuka smiled, imagining his dad as a cub, having the time of his life with the lioness cubs.

"I bet you had a fun childhood," Nuka commented.

Scar sighed. "That's what you think." He turned to face Nuka, eyes filled with a foreign emotion. "Soon after, Mufasa came into the picture and Ahadi fawned over him any chance he got. My mother and I grew closer than we were before. Don't get me wrong, I loved him then, and I still do at times, but it stung. Despite his hatred for me, Mufasa and I still played with each other, whenever he wasn't busy with Ahadi or Sarabi. Always wanting to follow his big brother around."

Nuka chuckled. "Sounds like Kovu and 'Tani," he noted.

Scar couldn't help but laugh. "Indeed it does."

Once their laughter died, he continued with his story. "Now here's the part where everything _really _started to go downhill. Sarafina and Zira weren't around, so my mother let me go off on my own. But me being the careless cub I was, fell into a hole-Oh that's funny?"

Nuka couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing, nearly tearing up. He playfully glared at Nuka's laughter, soon joining in after however.

"Yeah yeah, your old man was a bit of a klutz."

They pulled themselves together and Scar resumed his story. "Nobody came for a while, until I heard someone call out to me. I looked up and saw a hyena pup, who later turned out to be Shenzi. She found a stick and pulled me out. Soon after that incident, she introduced me to Banzai and Ed, and all four of us became the best of friends."

_So **that's **why he's so close to them, _Nuka thought, _I figured he just walked into their lair and asked to play._

"How did Grandma Uru and Ahadi react?" he hesitantly asked.

Scar ran a paw through his mane and sighed. "If we're being completely honest, their reactions were polar opposites. My mother didn't seem to mind; if anything, she was happy I made new friends, especially of another species. Ahadi, however, lost it."

Something didn't add up to Nuka. "How did he even find out? Obviously you didn't tell him."

This.

This was it.

_This _was the part that Scar still hated to this day.

The part that he had to lock away.

However, as much as it stung, he knew he could trust Nuka. Besides, he owed it to him.

"You'd be surprised," he began. He sighed. "Mufasa and I were playing, and he got called by Ahadi to practice king training, so of course I was alone. Sarafina and Zira were having a girl's day, and I mentioned that to my mother. She offered to take me to play with the troublesome three. Shenzi wasn't there however, so it was just me, the guys, and your grandmother."

Nuka noticed his father slowly shake. "Hey, uh, Dad," he tried, "you don't have to tell this part of you don't want to..."

Scar shook his head. "Nonsense, you need to know this."

Nuka was puzzled, but didn't bother to question it.

"When we returned from playing, Ahadi confronted us. He demanded to know where we had been, and even...attempted to strike my mother..."

He closed his eyes to compose himself before continuing. Nuka saw this and reluctantly wrapped his foreleg around him.

Scar, despite not saying or showing it, was grateful for that.

"He was hovering her...every ounce of anger came pouring out...and I lashed out at him, told him to stay away. What happened next happened so fast, I, in all genuity, couldn't even process it."

He dug his claws into the dirt, an action not going unnoticed by Nuka.

Scar took a deep breath, starting to feel dizzy at reliving the incident. "He swung his paw down...on my eye..."

Nuka slowly put two and two together. The scar on his dad's left eye, his story...it all made sense now.

"Holy shit," Nuka muttered, wrapping his foreleg tighter around him.

"Everything went blurry after that. My mother blew up at Ahadi, shouting that I could've been blinded, and all he did was storm out. Your grandmother, in a panic, grabbed me by the scruff and hurried me to Rafiki's tree."

"Wow...what an asshole," his son spat, before realizing who he was with.

"You know...I won't even scold you for that."

He bitterly chuckled, before getting back to his story. "Rafiki ended up healing my eye, but the scar still remained. Hence why everyone calls me Scar."

Now that threw Nuka off. "So Scar's not your real name?"

Scar scoffed. "No, it's...Taka."

If Nuka was confused before, his mind had reached its breaking point by then. "I thought that meant-"

"Trash? In our language yes. But in my mother's native pride, it can mean "charismatic" or "gifted", which I suppose describes me, but that's not what I'm trying to get at."

At this next part, Scar lifted his head and looked straight forward. "Soon after, while I was sobbing in fear, Mufasa came over and tried to comfort me. However, I knew he told Ahadi about where I had been, so naturally I was livid. He told me he was trying to protect me, and I called him an idiot. A heated argument ensued, and when he tried to apologize, I told him he was no brother of mine, and that was it."

Nuka nodded, slowly understanding. He still didn't get why his father chose to tell him that. Not that he minded (it felt great knowing he could be trusted), but still...

Scar seemed to sense his question and took a deep breath. "I bet you're wondering why I told you all of that." He turned to to face his son, who confirmed his suspicions. "I want you to know something: Ahadi favoring Mufasa not only ruined my likeness of him, it also put a strain on my bond with Mufasa himself. I'd really hate it for history to repeat."

Nuka casted his head downward, only for Scar to lift it up with his paw. "I'm serious, Nuka. I don't want any of you to feel like I love one more than the other, because I don't. You're all special to me."

Nuka felt something inside of him. It felt nice and warm, causing him to smile slightly.

"Sorry I worried ya," Nuka said, with a small smile.

Nuka's smile was contagious, and Scar found a smile growing on his face. "It's alright. _I'm _sorry for making you feel pushed to the side."

Nuka waved a paw. "You didn't mean to."

Scar pulled him into a hug again. "Even though it doesn't seem like it, I love you, son, and if you ever need anything, you can always come to me."

Nuka's heart burst and he returned the hug. "I love you too Dad. You're alright for an old guy."

Scar let go and stared at his son in mock disbelief. "Who the _hell _are you calling 'old'?"

Nuka rose a brow. "Well, there's only two of us here, and I'm young, so-"

A twig snapped in the distance. Nuka turned to Scar, who narrowed his eyes in the direction.

He got up. "Stay here," he ordered Nuka.

Nuka's ego came through. "Dad, I'm not a cub anymore, Let me-"

"_Stay here_," Scar repeated firmer, showing Nuka he wasn't playing around.

He didn't give Nuka a chance to answer before running off in the direction of the noise, leaving a pouting Nuka alone.

* * *

"This is insane!"

Vitani, Nala, Simba, and Kovu splashed around in the average sized circular natural pool. The hyenas watched them on the land, chuckling at how they would all try and dunk each other.

"They're so much like their parents," Shenzi commented, laughing as Kovu finally dunked Vitani.

"Hahahaaahhah!" Ed agreed.

"Yeah," Banzai agreed as well. "Remember that day we tricked Zira into falling in the river?"

"Yeah," Shenzi chuckled, remembering how upset Zira had been.

"Oh oh oh! What about the time we trapped Scar and Zira in the cave, and pranked them by banging and growling on it?"

The trio laughed at the memories. They missed them, when Scar was still Taka, when Zira was more carefree, when they didn't have to worry about adulthood.

"Remember the day when-"

A loud scream was heard. They turned to the hot tub to see Simba holding his paw, his cousins and Nala surrounding him.

"Yo Simb', what happened?" Banzai asked.

Simba struggled to get the words out. "I-I tried t-to pounce on K-Kovu, b-but I missed and now-now my paw hurts!"

They looked at Kovu, who had his head down in guilt. When he caught the hyenas looking at him, however, he immediately went into defense. "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Ed trotted over and nuzzled him, laughing out something to the cubs' confusion.

"He said don't worry, it'll be fine," Shenzi translated.

The cubs sighed in relief, but not before Simba remembered something.

"My dad's gonna think it was your guy's fault, and I won't be able to come here anymore!" Simba cried, pouting at the thought.

"_Relax,_ kid. Now let me see your paw."

* * *

Scar didn't see anything, but he still scanned the area with narrowed green eyes. He _knew _someone was just there, he just couldn't pinpoint where they had just been.

He looked all around him, but still couldn't see a thing. All he heard was birds chirping, and the wind blowing ever so softly.

He sighed. "Damn, my senses must be messed up."

Just as he turned to leave, however, a chuckle was heard. "Oh no Scar, your senses are _just fine_."

_That voice..._

He turned around, his teeth bared. "You!"

In front of him, was a hyena.

A hyena he never thought he'd see again.

The hyena pulled her lips into a smirk. "In the flesh, _Taka_."

Much like Scar, she went on a voyage, and befriended the same hyena trio along the way. Not long after, they all started to grow close, and they'd hang out days on end (mostly her and Shenzi). Eventually, she noticed that they all were starting to grow distant with her. At first, she didn't seem to think too much. Around that time, Banzai's parents had been killed (by Ahadi himself), so she assumed they needed some space. However, a while after the incident, she heard their voices out in the field they used to play in, and was both shocked and hurt to see a lion, who she later found out was none other than Prince Taka, laughing with her trio of friends. Days later, she confronted them, and Banzai's answer hurt her the most.

_"Taka's a better pal than you. Not only does he sneak our family food, hell he's more interesing!" _

After that day, she tried to get vengeance on Scar, from harmless pranks to trying to poison him. The trio told Uru, and she made sure that she never set foot iin the Pridelands again.

Two things were learned that day: Only certain animals fit their species stereotype...and Uru's anger would make a demoness whimper.

"Oh, _Amani_, I'd _really_ hate to deal with your childish drama right now," he tried talking his way out, despite his murderous tone.

Amani, however, had other plans. She jumped in front of him. "Bullshit! You had no problem with it in the past!"

Scar was growing irritated. Why couldn't she take a hint?

"_Get_. **_Lost_**." He growled at her, only for her to smirk.

"Oh no, Taka, you're the one that's going to _get lost_." And with that, she lunged at him, pinning him to the ground.

Now, normally he was more attentive in battle, but her presence alone brought back some pretty harsh memories.

"Oh Amani, still as hardheaded as ever," he coolly stated, before clawing at her face.

She cried out in pain, but soon recovered and snarled at Scar. "You're gonna pay for that, bastard!"

She smacked him, unfortunately not catching him off guard, and the two clawed and hit at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She bit down on his mane and Scar threw her off and attempted to bite on her neck. She quickly regained focus, and flung him back with her hind legs. The battle continued. Scar seemed to have the upper hand, until Amani swung her leg around, knocking Scar over.

"Damn you!" he roared.

He tried to get up, but was stopped by a paw on his ribs. Glancing up above him, he saw Amani's sadistic smile.

"Well well well. Looks like the king of the jungle has been dethroned," she mocked.

Scar growled, trying to get up, but couldn't due to his tired state.

"Now, something I should've done a long time ago."

She bit down on his ribs, causing him to let out a roar of pure pain.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Simba, hold still!"

The hyenas began to work on Simba's paw, but it was difficult with him flinching at every touch.

"It's okay, Simba, it's okay," Nala comforted him.

After some time, they managed to get some twigs and leaves, and hold Simba's paw in place until they got to Rafiki's.

Kovu carried him on his back, while Nala and Vitani stood on each side of him to support Simba.

"I'm so sorry," Kovu apologized for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"I _said_ I forgave you, Kovu." Simba appreciated the apology, but he didn't understand why Kovu felt so guilty. It was just a harmless mistake.

"Still..." Kovu trailed off, not wanting to annoy Simba anymore.

They went on to try and find Rafiki's tree, praying that his paw wasn't infected and that it'd heal fine.

* * *

Nuka blew another dandelion as he waited for Scar to return. He still didn't understand why he couldn't go and help.

_I'm not some stupid cub anymore. Why does no one seem to understand that? _

His train of thought was popped when he heard a familiar roar.

"Dad!"

He sprang to his feet and ran towards the sound. It sounded as if he was in immense pain, so Nuka knew he had to hurry fast.

_Hang in there, Dad, I'm coming. _

He ran and ran, but didn't seem to get anywhere. Finally, he caught sight of his dad...with a hyena trying to crush his ribs. He let out a roar, catching both Scar and the hyena off guard. He tackled the hyena, and the sigh of relief Scar let out didn't go unmissed. He unsheathed his claws and began to scratch the hyena. She growled and looked him up and down.

"So Taka has a son? That's touching," she sneered, "now he'll have someone to join him in the afterlife!"

She tackled Nuka, but he wouldn't let up so easily.

"I don't think so, ya crazy!" he heard Nuka retort, and despite the pain, he couldn't help but chuckle. _That's my boy. _

Nuka bit down on Amani's side, and she let out a painful shriek. "Bastard!"

They wrestled each other, and Scar got up. To his surprised, his ribs were just badly bruised, but he was bleeding out fast. He kept an eye on his son, though at this rate it didn't seem like he needed any help.

He spoke too soon, however. Amani somehow managed to catch him off guard and pin him down.

"It seems as though the prince has been taken down too!" she let out a nasty cackle.

Scar stared down at his son in fear. He saw Nuka's fighting skills and they were way better than he thought, but he also knew Amani was ruthless, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill Nuka on the spot.

He had to do something.

Just as Amani was trying to end his son, something in him snapped. He promised himself that no matter how old they got, he'd protect them with his life. And he was gonna do just that.

Ignoring his pain, he flung Amani off of him, letting out a roar purely fueled by anger. Nuka quickly got up, gasping for air. Completely taken off guard by the burst of energy, she was defenseless to his bites and claws. She tried to smack him away with a paw, but he quickly had her underneath. Holding his sharp, bloody paws to her face, he made direct eye contact with her.

"Try and harm my son again, and I swear I will bring you nothing but pain and misery," he murderously whispered. He backed away from her, glaring at a distance.

Amani simply glared back at him for a moment. She knew she couldn't win this battle, so she got up and backed away, a murderous aura emitting from her. "This isn't over, Taka."

They watched her retreating figure, and Scar's adrenaline crashed. The pain came in all at once, causing him to crash to the floor.

"Dad!"

Nuka ran to his father's side, and immediately began licking his wounds.

"Nuka..." Scar trailed off, but to no avail.

He used his head to help his father stand, and did his best to help him to Rafiki's tree.

* * *

The cubs made it after what seemed like an eternity. Staring up at the tree, they prayed it wasn't too late for Simba's paw. As they approached the tree, there was no sign of Rafiki.

"A ha ha! What are you youngins doing down der?"

They glanced behind them to see Rafiki in the trees, smiling down at them. They didn't know what it was, but something about Rafiki's cheery nature either weirded them out or calmed them. In this case, the latter.

As they helped Simba up the tree, they explained the situation, and Rafiki quickly reassured them that they were in good hands. "De prince will be jus fine. All we've gotta do is place de bones back into deir place, and wrap it. "

They handed him over to the mandrill and he began putting the bones back into place. Just as he was about to wrap his paw up, they heard what sounded like grunting.

Kovu walked over to peer out, allowing Rafiki to wrap up Simba's paw.

"Dad!"

Kovu ran out the tree, and Vitani soon followed after.

"Daddy!"

Scar tried to raise his head, but was too weak, and and eventually gave up.

Nuka, seeing this, decided to take control. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

He watched as his younger siblings looked at each other, before pinning their ears back. Remembering their father was injured, he waved a paw. "You know what forget it."

Helping his dad climb up, he noticed that Simba and Nala were also up there, and that Simba's paw was wrapped up.

"Scar!"

"Uncle Scar!"

Rafiki walked over to the father and son. "Good Kings...what happened to him?" he interrogated Nuka, seeing Scar was too weak to answer.

"A hyena attacked him," he growled.

Rafiki studied his injuries for a bit, then motioned Nuka to bring him over to a leaf cot.

"Give me one moment," he told Scar, who only grunted in reply.

With the help of Nala, Simba and his other cousins approached Scar.

"Uncle Scar, please be okay," Simba begged, nuzzling his fallen uncle.

"Yeah, Daddy," Vitani backed him up, repeating the action.

"Hey guys, just give him some space," Nuka stated.

Bitter about leaving their dad and uncle, the cubs walked away, and let Rafiki examine Scar.

"Scar, I'm going to numb you before fixing you up, okay?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

Scar nodded, just wanting the pain to go away. As Rafiki went to gather his things, Nuka put his paw in his dad's. "Hang in, there, Dad. I'm right here."

He felt his father slightly shift his paw, and he waited for Rafiki to return. Once Rafiki returned, he turned to the teen lion.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot be in here at de moment," he informed Nuka.

Nuka, like his mother, doesn't take no for an answer, however.

"I'm not leaving his side," he stated firmly yet softly.

"Nuka..."

The mandrill and teen lion looked down at Scar, who was looking at Nuka...almost pleading.

"Just go, I'm going to be alright," Scar reassured his son, squeezing his paw.

Nuka got up and walked out, mumbling an apology to Rafiki.

Rafiki looked at him, shaking his head. "De boy really is yours, ah?"

Scar chuckled. "Yes he is..."

Rafiki stitched Scar up with ease. Since none the bones were actually broken, it made the procedure go quick and smooth.

"A ha! Just take it easy for a while, and you shall be jus fine in no time!"

Scar thanked Rafiki, and called out to Nuka, who was staring out an empty space in the tree.

"Uh, Dad, Uncle Mufasa's not lookin' too happy..."

Intrigued, he waited for Nuka to return and help him down.

"Simba, I _cannot _believe you would disobey me!"

The father-son duo saw a terrified Simba, and a completely freak out Nala, Vitani, and Kovu.

"Dad I didn't mean to! It's just..."

"Just _what_, Simba?" he bared his teeth at his son.

"Dear brother, what seems to be the problem?"

The king and cubs turned to see Scar and Nuka, completely lost on the situation at hand.

The twins ran to him. "It was my fault!" Kovu cried out.

Scar rose a brow. "Do explain."

Kovu tried to keep his fear on the low. "We...we were playing in Auntie and Uncle's hot tub, and Simba lunged for me, but I dodged it and he sprained his paw!"

Mufasa just about lost it. "_What_?"

Scar didn't like the look he was giving Kovu. Baring his teeth as well, he got off Nuka. "Don't yell at my son," he growled.

The brothers glared at each other for a bit, forgetting the cubs and Nuka were even there.

Seeing Kovu and Vitani get scared, Nuka wrapped them in a foreleg. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure it was an accident," he comforted them.

"I-It was," Kovu stuttered.

Mufasa turned and grabbed his son by the scruff, ordering Nala to follow after. They watched as Simba mouthed "sorry" to them, more specifically Kovu.

As they turned and walked back, Nuka offered Scar to lean on him. He just stared down in anger at what had just taken place.

The walk back was a silent one, When they got near the den, the twins sprinted inside to their mother, and Nuka was ready to walk off with them.

He turned towards the den when he felt a paw on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Scar looking up at him.

"Nuka...thank you."

These words caught the teen lion off guard. Before he could muster up a response, his father opened his mouth again.

"I know I haven't said this in a while but...I'm _so_ proud of you."

Nuka felt overwhelmed with joy as he bumped his father's head. Then, with a smirk, he said, "Hey, you old lions sometimes need help."

Scar matched his smirk. "Okay, clearly you haven't learned your lesson-"

Lunging at him, he grabbed Nuka and they wrestled around on the floor for a bit, despite Rafiki's orders. That didn't matter however; the joy he felt completely masked the pain.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You're not old!"

Letting him up, he looked down at Nuka in amusement. "That's what I thought."

Helping Nuka get up, they returned back to the den, where Zira bumped both their heads, and bombarded Scar and Nuka on their injuries. Scar reassured her everything was fine, and she licked his cheek as Nuka went off to play with his younger siblings.

"Well, that went well," she stated, lying next to her mate.

Scar couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. "Yeah...it did."

**KawaiiCutie12: I'm so so SO sorry I haven't updated! I feel bad because if anything, this story is what really got me into the lion king fanfic world. So yeah. **


	6. Hiatus

**Heyy I just wanted to say this story's in a bit of a break. _No way _am I discontinuing, I just don't know how I want it to go. However, you guys can always check out my more active stories (especially my new one😉)**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for understanding! 💌**


End file.
